In the game of marbles, a player cups a marble in his bent forefinger and places the nail of his thumb behind the marble and may propel the marble from its cupped position supported from the forefinger by flicking the thumb forward. A player attempts to propel his marble into a group of marbles within a circle with sufficient force to propel one of the marbles from the circle.
Although it is possible for a person to become quite proficient in the game of marbles, many other persons do not possess the inherent abilities to enable them to become proficient without some form of aid. Accordingly, a need exists for some form of sight which may be utilized by a marble player to improve his shooting.
Various forms of sights including some of the general structural and operational features of the instant invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,486,231, 3,010,368, 3,029,517 and 3,140,339. However, these different forms of sights are not specifically adapted for use by a person playing the game of marbles.